As Botas
by Nana Evans
Summary: Nada mais parecia certo para Draco... e a culpa era toda das botas! As benditas botas sujas de Harry Potter!


**As Botas**

Draco estava sentado no braço do sofá no meio da sala desarrumada. Se bem que aquilo não era uma simples bagunça, era um completo caos.

Ele encarou os livros e porta-retratos espalhados pelo chão como se não entendesse como eles foram parar ali. Na verdade, ele _não entendia _o que tinha acontecido. Uma semana atrás, sua vida não podia ser mais perfeita. Ele tinha um ótimo emprego, um belo apartamento e um namorado incrível, dono dos olhos mais verdes que ele já tivera o prazer de encarar. Agora tudo o que ele tinha era o emprego, e esse já não parecia mais ótimo. Suportável talvez, mas a graça de trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios parecia ter ido embora logo depois que Harry saiu batendo a porta dizendo que não voltava mais.

O relógio bateu meia noite em algum canto perdido da sala e Draco pensou no quanto aquilo era ridículo. Sobre o que eles tinham brigado mesmo? Ele se perguntava enquanto seus olhos vagavam pela sala até o par de botas sujas em cima da mesa de centro. Ah, sim, as benditas botas. As benditas botas sujas de lama de Harry Potter.

_*** Flash Back***_

_- Draco? - Harry perguntou entrando na sala e largando a pasta no sofá.- Draco, eu cheguei._

_- Ótimo, eu já ia pedir alguma coisa pra gente comer. - O loiro apareceu no corredor com o telefone na mão ao mesmo tempo que Harry se jogou no sofá apoiando os pés na mesa de centro. - Prefere pizza ou... De novo, Potter?_

_Harry abriu os ohos para encarar o loiro que olhava para a mesa com os braços cruzados e um olhar quase assassino._

_- Potter, quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer para não colocar essas bota imundas em cima da minha mesa?_

_- Eu achava que a mesa era nossa. - Harry replicou sério._

_- Essa não é a questão. A questão é que você não me escuta! Eu falo mais de mil vezes a mesma coisa mas você não me escuta! Primeiro foi a toalha no chão..._

_- Você não vai começar com isso de novo, vai?- Harry interrompeu levantando do sofá irritado._

_- Você pode ter certeza de que eu vou!- Draco falou quase gritando, as mãos na cintura.- Quando você sai, parece que um tufão passou pela casa! E alguma vez você arrumou a bagunça, Potter? Não! Você deixa tudo para a empregada aqui limpar!_

_- Não é bem assim e você sabe disso, Draco. Já disse pra arrumarmos um elfo ou empregada várias vezes, mas você vê defeitos em todos! - O loiro abriu a boca para protestar mas foi interrompido por Harry.- E quando eu tento arrumar a sala, você fica o tempo todo consertando o que eu já fiz! Pra que eu vou arrumar se você desfaz tudo logo depois?_

_- Mas você podia ao menos tentar não virar tudo de pernas pra cima! Quer dizer, olhe para essas botas!- Ele apontou para os pés de Harry com a mão tremendo, o rosto já tingido de vermelho.- Só um cego não vê que elas estão cheias de lama, mas você insiste em colocá-las em cima da mesa!_

_- Eu estava cansado, Draco! E ainda estou!- Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo deixando-o ainda mais arrepiado. - Merlim, Draco, eu só queria relaxar um pouco depois de passar o dia inteiro de um lado para outro! É pedir demais?- Ele perguntou frustrado._

_- Não, Harry, mas esperar que eu aguente esse seu desleixo calado é pedir demais!_

_Harry sentou novamente olhando para Draco num misto de mágoa e raiva. Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta da sala enquanto os dois se encaravam seriamente. Então Harry desviou o olhar e começou a descalçar as botas._

_- O que você est..._

_- Você está certo. Você sempre está, não é Draco?- Harry falou num tom deliberadamente calmo enquanto tirava a meia e a socava dentro da bota.- Eu sou mesmo desleixado. Sempre fui e você já sabia disso bem antes de morarmos juntos. E sabe de uma coisa, Draco? Eu não consigo ver isso mudando num futuro próximo. Não quero ser um incômodo na sua vida, Draco.- Ele jogou as botas em cima da mesa e pegou a pasta indo em direção a porta sem dar tempo para Draco reagir._

_- Para onde voc..._

_- Longe daqui. E como você se importa tanto com as botas, pode ficar com elas. Mas eu não fico mais aqui._

_E Harry saiu batendo a porta, deixando um Draco emudecido e confuso para trás. E um par de botas._

_*** Fim do Flash-Back***_

Draco sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar das lembranças. Não devia ter deixado ele ir, mesmo achando que ele estava completament errado. Ele realmente achava que suportar aquela bagunça era impossível, mas bastou uma semana para saber que viver sem Harry era mais insuporável ainda. Na verdade, ele soube disso no momento em que o moreno bateu a porta. Uma semana foi o tempo que levou para engolir o orgulho e aceitar isso.

Logo depois que Harry saiu, a primeira coisa que Draco fez foi arrumar a casa, cada canto dela. A ùnica coisa que não foi devidamente limpa e posta no lugar foram as botas. Parte de si odiava ver a bota em cima da mesa, zombando dele. Essa parte queria encantar as botas para chutar o traseiro de Harry por meia Inglaterra. A outra parte de si não conseguia se forçar a tirar as botas dali. Essa parte ainda esperava que ele voltasse e tirasse as botas dali ele mesmo. E foi essa parte de si que encheu a cara e bagunçou compleamente a sala quando se deu conta de que talvez ele não voltasse mais.

O relógio bateu uma da manhã, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Esfregou os olhos tentando clarear a mente. Deveria dar um jeito naquela bagunça, mas não sabia nem por onde começar. Seus olhos vagaram pela sala novamente até baterem no telefone precariamente equilibrado em cima da televisão. Pro inferno com a arrumação, não era de uma casa arrumada que ele precisava agora. Ele precisava de Harry, e todo o caos que parecia vir com ele. E ele não podia deixar que mais um dia passasse sem dizer isso ao moreno.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular dele, já que não fazia a mínima ideia de onde o moreno havia dormido durante esses dias.

Da primeira vez que ligou, o telefone chamou até cair na caixa. Até cogitou a ideia de deixar uma mensagem, mas ele precisava falar com Harry e não com uma máquina. Então tentou outra vez. E mais outra e outra, mas só teve sucesso lá pela sexta tentativa. Draco sorriu pela primeira vez na semana ao ouvir a voz pastosa de sono do outro lado da linha.

- Draco?

- Oi, Harry...

- Draco, são uma e meia da manhã. O que é que você quer me ligando a essa hora?- A voz do outro lado parecia realmente cansada e Draco se perguntou se aquilo havia sido uma boa ideia afinal de contas. - Draco, você ainda tá aí?

- Estou. Eu... eu só queria... eu só queria falar com você, Harry.

- Agora? Não dá pra esperar até de manhã não?- Dessa vez a voz do moreno soou menos cansada, o que deu coragem ao loiro.

- Não, Harry, não dá pra esperar não. Porque você saiu e deixou tudo de pernas pro ar como sempre e eu não consigo achar mais nada e nem consigo colocar tudo no lugar, eu não sei nem por onde começar e suas botas ainda estão no meio da mesa porque eu não consigo nem olhar pra elas e elas estão rindo de mim e agora eu não consigo mais dormir por causa delas e eu não aguento mais isso, Harry!- Sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais alta e histérica e as ùltimas palavras soavam quase como um pedido desesperado.

- Draco, você tá bem? Parece que você...

- É claro que eu não tô bem, seu idiota!- Draco interrompeu irritado.

-... está chorando.

Draco levou a mão aos olhos ao ouvir a voz de Harry se tornar preocupada e se surpreendeu ao sentir lágrimas molharem seus dedos. Não havia percebido que estava chorando.

- Draco? Draco, me responde, por favor.- A voz preocupada de Harry o fez sorrir de novo. Se ele estava preocupado, ainda havia esperança, certo?- Eu tô indo para aí.

O "Crack" de alguém desaparatando no meio da sala veio antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa no telefone e ele levantou o rosto para encontrar Harry só de short olhando ao redor ainda com o celular na mão.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?- Foi a primeira coisa que o moreno falou quando finalmente localizou o loiro no meio daquela bagunça. Ele andou até Draco tentando não pisar nas coisas enquanto analisava o loiro seriamente.- Você não está machucado, está?

Harry pousou as mãos em seus ombros enquanto falava, os olhos verdes esquadrinhando o seu rosto com atenção. As mãos subiram dos seus ombros para o seu rosto, os polegares enxugando as lágrimas em suas bochechas. Foi o que bastou para Draco se lançar sobre o moreno soluçando, o rosto enterrado no peito de Harry enquanto o apertava de encontro a si.

- Volta pra casa, Harry. Por favor. Eu não reclamo mais das suas botas, eu prometo. Mas volta pra casa... Por favor.- A voz saiu baixa e entrecortada pelos soluços e Harry o puxou mais para junto e beijou seus cabelos enquanto ele pedia baixinho.- Fica aqui comigo...

- Shhh... Eu fico, Draco, eu fico.- Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto o loiro se acalmava antes que Harry falasse de novo.- Eu sinto muito por ter saido daquele jeito... E também por toda a bagunça, não era a minha intenção irritar você. Eu agi como um idiota.

- Acho que nós dois fomos idiotas, Harry. Eu também não precisava explodir com você daquele jeito. Se eu soubesse que você iria embora por causa disso, eu nunca teria gritado com você.

Harry segurou o rosto de Draco em suas mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ele.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Draco. Não sem você.- Draco sorriu ao ouvir isso e Harry se inclinou para sussurar em seu ouvido, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar.- Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Draco abriu a boca para responder a declaração do moreno, mas foi impedido pelos lábios de Harry sobre os seus e a partir daí qualquer pensamento racional voou pela janela. Seu ùltimo pensamento coerente antes de se ver no tapete da sala foi que não importava o tamanho da bagunça, enquanto ele estivesse com Harry, eles sempre poderiam dar um jeito.

***FIM***

Isso já estava escrito a algum tempo, mas não sei porque eu só postei agora... Mas vocês não vão deixar de comentar só por isso, né?

Reviews, plizzzz!


End file.
